


Dream SMP ship oneshots <3 (requests open!!)

by dumbhole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure quackity, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhole/pseuds/dumbhole
Summary: Just some drabbles and oneshots for the DSMP I write in my free time!!(Requests open 9/10, for now :)(Requests finished: 1/9!)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream/Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 43
Kudos: 57





	1. !! rules / boundaries !!

**Author's Note:**

> !! important !!
> 
> (basic rules/ how to request/ boundaries)

rules!!:

1) shipping and sexualizing minors will not be allowed.

2) this is personas only, i am not shipping the people behind the characters only their personas,

3) i may not be able to get to your requests right away, please give me some time :)

Boundaries!!:

i will write!:

-fluff  
-angst  
-smut (please don’t expect it to be great as i’m not too experienced in writing it!)  
-major/minor character death  
-oneshots with 1-2 parts (no more no less sorry D:, exceptions may be made)  
-characters with disorders, sicknesses etc (not canon)  
-aus (not canon)  
-dubcon (dubious consent)  
-suicidal thoughts

i wont write!:

-piss or scat kinks (nothing against these kinks im just uncomfortable with writing it :(  
-noncon (no consent/sexual assault)  
-suicide  
-any ships with minors or canon dsmp family members (like wilbur and philza, son and father, not poggers :/)

how to request!!:

-a general ship/pairing (can be platonic!!)  
-aus (ex. college au)  
-dynamic (friends to lovers, childhood friends etc.)  
-genre; fluff, angst, smut, others?


	2. qnb angst and fluff for "This Random Fan!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: 
> 
> can i request of Quacknoblade? (Quackity and Technoblade), i kinda want a chapter where Quackity thinks he's not good enough and Technoblade came to comfort him? I hope you wouldn't mind! (btw can i get a dynamic of them being lovers?) ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 876
> 
> general tags: duck hybrid quackity, piglin hybrid techno, fluff, angst, panic attacks, insecure quackity, size difference !

Quackity gazed in the mirror, hands shaking. His brown eyes watering up with tears stared right back at him.  
Raising a hand to the mirror and pressing the glass where his scars were reflected. He looked up at the man behind him in terror, whipping his head around, to nothing?

“Jesus. I’m going as delusional as old man Philza.” he chuckled softly to himself, hoping to distract himself with humor.  
Flinching back, he grimaced as he heard his boyfriend unlocking the front door. 

“Is he back already? I could’ve sworn he had that secret meeting shit with Mr Minecraft today,,” he sighed before wiping his reddened eyes.  
Quackity swiped the imaginary dust from his blue shirt and walked out to talk to Techno, still trembling from beforehand.

He walked out of the bathroom and grinned weakly when he saw that familiar mop of pink hair by the fireplace.  
Big Q walked quietly behind Technoblade, hoping to startle him when he stopped, seeing his boyfriend basked in the light of the orange fire,

his dark red eyes stared into the flames and his reddened cheeks and nose (most probably caused by the cold outside) made his porcelain skin stark in comparison.  
Gold jewelry glimmered along his body, his piglin-like habit of hoarding gold apparent.

Quackity stared at Techno, the most beautiful man he had ever seen, and in that moment, he had never felt more unworthy of him.

What was he, an orphaned, selfish, weak duckling hybrid that couldn’t even fly doing in the very presence of Techno.

What was he doing 

What was he doing?

What are you doing.

His head pounded.  
The walls were closing in on him.  
He couldn’t breathe.  
The fire was too bright.

Quackity clawed at his chest, gasping for air, alerting the pinkette in front of him.  
Techno’s self defence went up and he pulled out his nether sword, eyes flashing and teeth bared he looked in surprise at the duck hybrid cowering, nether sword dangerously close to his neck. 

The piglin hybrid quickly dropped his sword and spotted the tear streaks on Quackity’s cheeks, his small body trembling, reddened eyes darting from side to side in terror, and Techno, concerned reached out a hand to caress the Mexican’s cheek but his hand was shoved away by the flustered duck hybrid.

“Don’t,  
don’t touch me.” Quackity spat out, his wings puffing up, before he could regret his actions, he ran out of the room back to the bathroom slamming the door shut, leaving a startled Technoblade standing in the middle of their living room.

Big Q groaned as he gripped his head in his hands, still shaking he reran what had just occurred over and over in his head, like a broken record. 

“Don’t,  
don’t touch me.”

Quackity’s eyes filled with more tears, had he ruined it for them? Had him being an insecure piece shit ruined it? A soft knock on the bathroom door made him snap out of his panic and he sheepishly opened the door, head hanging as he shuffled his feet. 

He gathered up his pride and mentally threw it out the fucking window before starting to stutter out an apology to his boyfriend, but just as he opened his mouth he felt himself get pushed into Techno’s warm chest in a hug.

Quackity, confused on why the piglin hybrid was being so nice to him, his inner thoughts trying to convince him this act of affection was a lie, banged his fists lightly on Technoblade’s chest, in an attempt to escape. After kicking his legs wildy and flapping his wings for minutes, the duckling accepted his fate and curled up on Techno’s chest, smiling softly as he lay his head down, listening to the other grumble about the bruises he’d have on his shins thanks to the latter.

Big Q knew he didn’t really care though, the Blade was just trying to keep up his cold facade, but the duck hybrid didn’t mind, playing with the other’s long pink hair, twisting the long strands gently.  
Quackity’s restless mind flashed back to their fight previously and his doubts came crashing back to him and he opened his mouth and a flood of words came flying out,

“Hey Techno, so I know I’m not the prettiest and that I can be really annoying and hyper and I know I get on your nerves sometimes and I’m not that smart and-” the duck hybrid’s ramble was cut off by a hand pressed gently on his lips in a hushing motion, before going to his wings and stroking them.

Technoblade looked at the smaller man, a soft smile gracing his lips, “You may not think it Quackity, but you’re the sweetest and prettiest man alive.”

Cheeks reddened and flushed, the Mexican looked away his heart beating a hundred miles per minute, he reached out a hand and punched the big hybrid softly in his chest before curling up in the latter’s chest once again, “You fucking sap,” he uttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! other chapters are in the making, my mental health and motivation hasnt been the best but i'll try to get on the other requests as soon as possible <3


End file.
